Alguno tiene que ceder
by Maryak
Summary: Ranma es un exitoso hombre acostumbrado a tener lo que quiere y cuando quiere. Akane es una mujer con carácter que no caerá tan facilmente en sus redes.
1. El preludio

Si no me equivoco, tengo que aclarar que los personajes principales de esta historia no me pertenecen (son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi) ... Ahora, también quiero aclarar que es mi primer fic, así que espero que sea de su agrado.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Capitulo 1. El preludio 

Un día más... suena el despertador, viernes 7 a.m., una bella mujer despierta aún sin quererlo debido al estruendoso ruido del aparato que le indica el comienzo de la jornada laboral. Se levanta a tomar una ducha para eliminar los restos de sueño y del poco alcohol ingerido la noche anterior.

- "Vaya, con todo lo que tengo que hacer el día de hoy, no debí ir a celebrar con las chicas" –murmuró mientras el agua recorre su cuerpo y empieza a asearse.

Al terminar su rápida ducha, comienza a vestirse, un conjunto de saco y falda negros, una camisa blanca con un delicado pero sexy escote, haciendo juego con sus zapatillas de tacón y levemente maquillada, que la hacían lucir como toda una ejecutiva.

- "Hola kitty. Aquí tienes tu leche, no me extrañes mucho de acuerdo? Nos vemos después –dijo acariciando a la gatita negra que tiene como mascota, cuando se da cuenta del silencio del departamento – "de seguro aún están dormidas, será mejor despertarlas" – avanza hacia las habitaciones y llama a sus compañeras de piso –"HEY USTEDES HOLGAZANAS, DESPIERTEN O NO LLEGARÁN A TIEMPO" – entra a uno de los cuartos y empieza a abrir ventanas y a desarropar a su compañera.

- "Por favor cinco minutitos más"

- "Nada de eso, arriba Ukyo o llegarás tarde" – decía mientras empezaba a hacer cosquillas a su amiga.

- "Jajaja para Akane, jajaja detente por favor, mira, ya estoy despierta jajaja " – reía Ukyo quien ya estaba acostumbrada a la manera tan singular que tenía Akane para despertarlas cuando se quedaban dormidas.

- "De acuerdo, iré a despertar a Sayuri" – y se dirigió hacia a la otra habitación. –"¡Milagro! Ya se ha levantado, de echo, parece que ya se fue" – dijo Akane volviendo a la habitación de Ukyo.

- "Ayer dijo que tendría una entrevista de trabajo temprano, por eso no quiso ir a celebrar tu ascenso, no quería desvelarse" –tomó sus artículos de limpieza –"Ahora voy a tomar una ducha, por cierto te ves muy bien con ese traje, se te ve buen culo" – dijo saliendo del cuarto con Akane delante de ella – "es por eso que traes loquitos a tus compañeros de trabajo. O al menos eso dijeron anoche tus compañeras jajaja"

- "JAJA muy graciosa Ukyo" –respondió Akane sarcásticamente.

- "Oye amiga, somos mujeres, corrección, BELLAS mujeres, tenemos que aprovechar nuestros encantos para hacer lo que queramos con el sexo débil, o sea, los hombres, anda, tú no te cohíbas, guapa" – dijo esto sonriendo a Akane quien solo escuchaba a su amiga con ojos de desaprobación; Ukyo era la mejor amiga de Akane desde la preparatoria; era honesta, trabajadora, excelente cocinera, pero sólo tenia un pequeñito defecto, era demasiado coqueta (por llamarlo de alguna manera), le gustaba divertirse con los chicos, y como ella decía, aprovechaba sus encantos para poder satisfacerse a costa de los hombres.

- "Si, si como digas Ukyo. Me voy, que tengas un buen día y cuídate de tus locuras" - dijo tomando sus llaves para salir del departamento.

- "Vale, yo siempre me cuido querida, suerte en tu nuevo puesto" – grito Ukyo desde el baño.

Akane vive con sus dos mejores amigas: Ukyo y Sayuri. Comparten un departamento desde hace un par de años, desde que ella dejó de vivir con su familia para mudarse a Tokio. Es licenciada en mercado graduada recientemente. Durante toda su carrera ha trabajado para poder terminar sus estudios, ha sido niñera, mesera de restaurantes familiares, cajera en supermercados, en fin. Es por eso que es una mujer muy sencilla, responsable y muy, muy sociable. Y como si esto fuera poco, además es muy bella, con una altura promedio y su cuerpo bien proporcionado, complementado con un rostro y una sonrisa inigualable.

Hace 1 mes que empezó a trabajar para una reconocida compañía de publicidad, y el día anterior le notificaron del ascenso de puesto. Ahora es sub-jefa del departamento de ventas, un puesto muy importante ya que de ella dependerá el trato y las negociaciones con los clientes de la compañía.

Al salir del departamento, Akane se encontró con la Sra. Sato, quien era la encargada del edificio, ella y su esposo eran muy amables y le tenían un gran aprecio a la chica de pelo azulado.

- "Buenos días Akane, que linda estás hoy hija"

- "Buenos días Sra. Sato. Muchas gracias, usted también está muy guapa esta mañana" –sonrió Akane – "¿Cómo está su marido?" – preguntó brindándole un tierno beso a la mujer mayor.

- "Muy bien, ahora lo dejé desayunando, y vengo a preparar el otro departamento querida. Tendrán nuevos vecinos" . -El piso estaba compuesto por sólo dos departamentos ya que eran bastante amplios y confortables.

- "Que bien, espero que sean personas agradables. Bueno Sra. Sato, me despido, nos vemos por la tarde" – dijo Akane caminando al elevador.

- "Hasta pronto Akane. Que tengas suerte, linda".

Y así Akane se dirigió al estacionamiento del edificio y condujo su auto hasta su trabajo mientras cantaba una canción que sonaba en la radio.

Al llegar a su oficina como siempre, con una sonrisa saluda a sus compañeros, mientras éstos se limitan a sonreírle y a darle algunas felicitaciones verbales por su nuevo puesto.

- "Hola Akane buenos días" -un joven de aproximadamente 27 años bastante apuesto la saluda sonriéndole y clavando su verde mirada en ella.

- "Buenos días Sr. Hashimoto, es un lindo día no es así?" –responde con una sonrisa que se le borra al momento de observar cómo el hombre la miraba. Todo esto mientras los dos caminaban rumbo a sus respectivas oficinas.

- "Claro Akane" _y más cuando te ves así tan ... apetecible_ –pensó el hombre correspondiendo la sonrisa de la muchacha. – "Pero no me gusta tanta formalidad de tu parte, llámame sólo Kazuo, por favor. ¿Que tal se la pasaron anoche¿Fuiste con las chicas a festejar?"

- "Si fuimos a un bar del centro estuvo muy bien, fue divertido. Las chicas se han portado muy bien conmigo. Y con respecto a la formalidad, usted es mi jefe, y me siento más cómoda dejando claros los niveles dentro de la compañía, si no le molesta" – dijo mirando al hombre que no dejaba de comérsela con los ojos, haciendo que la chica se sintiera un tanto incomoda, -"_no debí usar falda el día de hoy, ... que diablos, es una falda debajo de la rodilla, es él el que no debería mirarme de esa manera_" – pensaba la joven al sentirse desnuda frente al hombre.

- "Es verdad Akane, para ser nueva, ya has hecho buenos amigos; y claro que no me incomoda que me llames por mi apellido, es tu decisión Aunque claro que las confianzas las podemos dejar para mas adelante" – dijo sonriendo de manera coqueta a la chica.

Akane guardó silencio un momento para después despedirse cordialmente de su jefe, ignorando el ultimo comentario de éste - "Nos vemos después Sr. Hashimoto, que esté bien" – dijo mientras llegaba a su oficina y se disponía a entrar.

- "Hasta luego Akane" – y siguió su camino hasta la oficina más grande del piso, donde era observado por un grupo de amigos que lo esperaban, quienes al verlo acompañado por "la bonita", decidieron cuestionarlo sobre la relación que tenía con ella.

- "Hey Kazuo, porque tanta amistad con Tendo" –decía un tipo golpeándole levemente la espalda.

- "Si, desde hace días que te vemos muy interesado en ella" – decía otro con una sonrisa pícara.

- "No me digas que ya te flecharon ... "

- "Jajaja" – todos a excepción de Kazuo reían, él tenía a muchas mujeres detrás de él, pero no sólo por ser tan guapo, sino porque era el gerente general y uno de los principales accionistas de la compañía, pero a ninguna tomaba en serio, sólo eran rollos de una noche. Pero cuando apareció Akane en la oficina, algo dentro de él se removió. Ella, de un particular modo le obsesionaba.

- "Acaso están celosos porque yo sí puedo mantener una conversación de más de 10 minutos con ella, sin que me mande por un tubo?" -sonrió al observar como sus compañeros cesaban de reír.

- "Pues si yo fuera su jefe también se portaría tan amable conmigo" –dijo Teshiro quien era otro accionista de la empresa y su mejor amigo. – "Se mira que Tendo es una mujer con carácter, así que más vale que te andes con cuidado.".– le advirtió a Kazuo – "Ahora necesito que des tu autorización para iniciar con el proyecto de la campaña de lencería" – habló volviendo al trabajo, haciendo que el ambiente se tornara más laboral, dejando de lado las bromas anteriores.

Mientras tanto en la oficina de Akane, su asistente le estaba pasando la lista de actividades a realizar el día de hoy, Kei era un joven de unos 24 años que apreciaba mucho a Akane y estaba muy feliz de ser su asistente, ya que, a diferencia de lo que pensaban los ejecutivos de la compañía, era una mujer muy sencilla y gentil con todo el personal del departamento.

- "Señorita Tendo le recuerdo que a las 11 tiene una cita con los clientes de la marca de ropa deportiva para que la conozcan y sepan que ahora tratarán con usted cualquier asunto relacionado con el contrato que tienen con nosotros".

- "Gracias a Dios que te tengo aquí Kei, no se que haría en este puesto sin tu ayuda, así que como te dije ayer, espero que hagamos muy buen equipo de trabajo juntos, si? Necesitaré de tu ayuda para poder sacar adelante este nuevo reto. Y otra cosa, llámame Akane, tu fuiste el primero que me acogiste aquí, así que no me vengas con cosas, somos amigos de acuerdo?" - lo dijo al momento que le daba un fuerte abrazo, demostrando con hechos lo que decía. Cuando Akane empezó a trabajar, lo hizo en el puesto de asistente, y sus compañeras le tenían cierta envidia por ser el centro de las miradas, y gracias al apoyo de Kei, poco a poco la fueron aceptando. Kei era muy guapo, con buen cuerpo, sólo que no estaba interesado en el género femenino, es por eso que se hizo rápidamente amigo de Akane, sin tener otro tipo de intenciones y ella lo aceptó gustosa, ahora él era su asistente y se sentía complacida de tenerlo como apoyo.

- "Claro que si Akane, cuenta conmigo para lo que se te ofrezca. Además estoy seguro que harás todo muy bien, por algo estás en este lugar, desde que empezaste a trabajar aquí, has demostrado ser muy inteligente para los negocios. Aunque déjame decirte que no tengas mucha confianza de Kazuo, el a veces puede ser ... un tanto... "

- "¿Mujeriego?" –se adelantó a terminar la frase –"Jeje no te preocupes Kei, sé muy bien como tratar con esos tipos".

- "Jajaja Eso espero Akane, estaría bien que al menos una de las chicas se le resistiera. Por cierto, te recuerdo que hoy en la noche es la cena de beneficencia, los accionistas y ejecutivos deberán asistir, así que no se te olvide".

- "Claro, no lo he olvidado".

- "Bueno entonces te dejo, si necesitas algo estaré afuera".

- "Gracias" – y así inició su primer día como subjefa del departamento, haciendo mil y una llamadas, conociendo gente, entre otras cosas.

Al atardecer, se dirigió a su casa para prepararse para la fiesta de gala que se realizaría en unas horas, llegó a su piso, y observó una gran cantidad de muebles en el pasillo, y algunas personas entrando con ellos al departamento de enfrente, al abrir la puerta de su casa, se encontró con Sayuri, quien la miraba emocionada.

- "Hola Akane, mira tendremos vecinos nuevos, y por lo que he preguntado a los cargadores¡al parecer es un chico SOLTERO amiga!" – dijo Sayuri muy feliz, ya que estaba convencida de que Akane debería tener a alguien su lado que la apoyara.

- "Ah Sayuri pero si tu ya tienes novio¿porque te preocupas por eso?" – dijo Akane sentándose en el sofá para tomar en brazos a su pequeña gatita.

- "Sabes perfectamente que no lo digo por mi Akane"

- "Ni tampoco por mi" – dijo Ukyo quien iba entrando a la sala con un sándwich en la mano.

- "Oh por favor no empiecen de nuevo" – dijo con fastidio – "no estoy interesada en ningún hombre, ni quiero estarlo en un futuro próximo, de acuerdo?" – Akane ya conocía a sus amigas, una de ellas estaba locamente enamorada de su novio, y la otra estaba perdidamente enamorada ... de los hombres en general, así que el hecho de que Akane estuviera sin pareja, la convertía en el centro de las pláticas de sus amigas, o también en el blanco perfecto para presentarle "buenos candidatos", cómo decía Sayuri cada vez que le presentaba a los amigos de su novio.

- "Vamos Akane al menos tenemos que verlo para darle el visto bueno, tal vez este sí sea el indicado" – dijo Sayuri sentándose al lado de Akane y mirándola con unos ojitos de niña pequeña.

- "Ah Sayuri... eres única. Como sea, me voy a cambiar, tengo una cena importante hoy, así que con permiso" – se dirigió a su habitación, sacó sus artículos personales y entró al baño. Al salir, sus amigas la esperaban en su recamara, listas con una serie de maquillajes, vestidos, zapatos, etcétera.

- "¿Pero que...?" – no alcanzó a terminar ya que Ukyo y Sayuri la sentaron y empezaron con su trabajo de preparar a su amiga.

Eran las 9 de la noche y Akane se disponía a salir de su departamento, lucía verdaderamente hermosa y elegante, usaba un vestido negro strapless ceñido a su figura con un poco de vuelo en la parte de abajo, zapatillas de tacón, que la hacían ver mejor que una modelo de pasarela, traía el cabello recogido, maquillaje de acuerdo a la ocasión y un pequeño bolso.

- "Akane luces genial, solo te hace falta algo que te complemente..." – dijo Sayuri viendo orgullosa a su amiga.

- "Si Akane, te ves estupenda, sólo te hace falta un accesorio muy importante" – Ukyo sonrió al ver como Akane se miraba en el espejo en busca de _ese_ accesorio –"Un apuesto hombre al lado tuyo amiga, jajaja no pongas esa cara, sólo bromeo".

- "Que castigo vivir con ustedes" – dijo Akane sonriéndole a sus mejores amigas, aceptando de buen modo la broma – "Gracias por todo, nos vemos mañana".

- "Que te diviertas Akane".

-"Sip, y que tengas una noche cargada de sexo jejeje" – rió Ukyo, le divertía las caras que ponía Akane al bromearla de esa manera.

- "Ukyo eres insufrible" – se dispuso a salir, vió como el departamento vecino estaba con la puerta cerrada y ya sin ningún mueble en el pasillo – "_de seguro está todo listo para el nuevo vecino_" – pensó luego de observar la paz que se respiraba en el piso, después de que toda la tarde estuvieron subiendo y bajando personas con muebles.

Ya en la fiesta, Akane era el centro de atención principalmente del género masculino, ella no se sentía intimidada de que la vieran de esa manera, lo que sí le molestaba era el comportamiento de los hombres.

- "_Cielos, sólo ven pechos y piernas y ya se emocionan, son como animales, actúan por instinto_" – pensaba Akane.

- "Buenas noches Akane, te ves preciosa" – dijo Kazuo acercándose a Akane con una mirada libidinosa.

- "_¡¡Deja de mirarme de ese modo!!. _Q_ue hombre tan desagradable_" – pensó Akane – "Buenas noches Sr. Hashimoto, gracias por el cumplido" – respondió fríamente a su jefe.

- "Ven te presentaré a unas personas" – y así Akane conoció a algunas personas relacionadas estrechamente con la compañía, pasó el tiempo charlando con ellas, cuando de pronto llamó su atención una bella y extravagante mujer de cabellos lilas, quien estaba muy _complaciente_ con un joven del cual sólo observaba su espalda y su bello trasero, éstos estaban al final del salón bastante entretenidos como para prestar atención al resto de los invitados.

- "¿Linda pareja no?, ella es una de las modelos mejor cotizadas en el mundo de la publicidad" – dijo Kazuo a Akane al ver cómo observaba a la parejita del fondo.

- "Supongo que si, es muy bella" – respondió Akane apartando la mirada de los jóvenes amantes.

- "Bueno no tanto como tú Akane" – dijo Kazuo rozando su brazo, lo que hizo que Akane se apartara de inmediato.

- "Si me disculpa voy al tocador, con permiso" – y se retiró, antes de que sus impulsos hicieran que le rompiera la boca a su jefe.

Akane ya estaba acostumbrada a que los hombres la acosaran, pero aún así no dejaba de incomodarla el hecho de que la mayoría de ellos solo buscaban una cosa en ella. Había tenido algunos noviazgos sin importancia, hasta que conoció a su última pareja, parecía diferente, lo que hizo que Akane se enamorara de él, pero cual fue su sorpresa al descubrir que le era infiel. Eso fue el colmo para Akane quien inmediatamente después de descubrir su jueguito lo mandó directo al infierno. A partir de ahí, se propuso dedicarse a su carrera, y no prestar atención a los hombres que la invitaban a salir. Ella por el momento estaba feliz así, sola.

Dentro del baño, se retocaba el maquillaje maldiciendo a su jefe por tomarse esas libertades con ella, - "si no fuera porque necesito el trabajo, desde cuando le hubiera dado su merecido" – dijo Akane al momento que la puerta se abría para dar paso a la exuberante modelo quien venía fumando un fino cigarro.

- "Hola, que fiesta tan aburrida no crees?" – dijo la peli-lila, mirando detenidamente a Akane, que sólo se limitó a responder con un "ya lo creo".

- "Es por eso que yo vengo muy bien acompañada, prefiero estar disfrutando con él a estar saludando a todas esas aburridas personas" – presumió la mujer, sintiéndose afortunada por tener por compañía al apuesto hombre que la esperaba fuera.

- "Bien por ti, al menos estás entretenida, yo solamente vengo por un momento, pero creo que ya es hora de retirarme, hasta luego y que sigas _disfrutando_" – dijo Akane sonriendo al momento de salir del baño.

- "_Vaya que es atractiva esa mujer, bueno, y con esas cosas saliéndose por el escote... por supuesto que creo que sea una de las modelos mejor cotizadas_" – pensó Akane con una leve sonrisa en su rostro al referirse al pronunciado escote que usaba la modelo, el cual dejaba muy poco a la imaginación..

Al salir se encontró con Kazuo que la esperaba para invitarle una copa junto con algunos empresarios, Akane la rechazó y se excusó diciendo que tenía que retirarse, no sin antes despedirse amablemente de las personas que le rodeaban.

Al salir del salón, maldiciendo sus zapatillas de alto tacón, tropezó con un torso, un musculoso torso.

- "Ten cuidado muñeca, puedes lastimarte" – dijo una voz ronca y muy sensual, mientras el hombre posaba sus manos en los brazos desnudos de Akane y la miraba de una manera indescifrable, mezcla de satisfacción, deseo y algo más.

Fin Capitulo 1

- - -

Muchas gracias a Freya por orientarme ) ... de verdad estaba un poco perdida respecto al manejo de esta página. Muchas gracias por darte el tiempo de explicarme.

Espero que les agrade esta historia, como dije al principio soy nueva en esto. Asi que tenganme un poco de paciencia.

Atte: Mary


	2. Mal comienzo

_**En el capítulo anterior:**_

Al salir del salón, maldiciendo sus zapatillas de alto tacón, tropezó con un torso, un musculoso torso.

- "Ten cuidado muñeca, puedes lastimarte" – dijo una voz ronca y muy sensual, mientras el hombre posaba sus manos en los brazos desnudos de Akane y la miraba de una manera indescifrable, mezcla de satisfacción, deseo y algo más.

**Capitulo 2. Mal comienzo**

Akane se soltó rápidamente, y levantó la vista para toparse con una mirada azul-grisácea, como jamás antes había visto, era un hombre bastante apuesto. No, más que apuesto, era realmente atractivo, tanto que por un momento Akane sintió sus mejillas enrojecer, pero sólo por un instante, ya que al ver la sonrisa egocéntrica del hombre, ella frunció el ceño.

- "El que debería tener cuidado eres tú. Además no me llames muñeca ...estúpido" – dijo esta última palabra en tono bajo. No sabía porqué, pero sintió rabia por ese tipo, por la forma cómo la miraba y sonreía, como sabiéndose deseado por ella. Y en realidad eso fue lo que pasó, Akane se había quedado en un pequeño estado de trance al observarlo así, tan cerca, al sentir su aroma tan incitante y su bien torneado torso al momento de chocar con él; desvió su mirada y trató de continuar su camino a la salida.

El hombre escuchó perfectamente el comentario de Akane y le divirtió la actitud de ésta. Desde que arribó al salón observó detenidamente a esta mujer. Era muy hermosa, así como elegante, muchos hombres se acercaban a tratar de conversar con ella tratando de obtener algo más, pero de acuerdo a las actitudes que la chica mostraba en la lejanía, bien se podía imaginar que no les prestaba el mínimo interés a ninguno de ellos.

- "Que carácter. No deberías molestarte, solo es un halago, m-u-ñ-e-c-a" – habló con afán de molestar a la preciosidad que tenía frente a él, mostrando una sonrisa de satisfacción al ver como la muchacha se detenía, de seguro enojada – "Alguien como tú debería estar acostumbrada a que le llamen de esa y mil maneras más no?" . - Había logrado su objetivo, tener un poco más de contacto con la bella joven.

Akane volteó a mirarlo de nuevo, con el ceño aún más fruncido y con una mirada asesina, _¿Cómo se atrevía aquel tipo a retarla de esa manera?_, regresó sobre sus pasos y le encaró –"Mira galán de pacotilla. Cuida tus palabras si no quieres que te destroce la cara, de acuerdo?!"- le amenazó muy cerca del rostro al joven de cabellera azabache, de una manera un tanto agresiva.

- "Aquí estás querido" – dijo una voz aproximándose a los muchachos, Akane se apartó un poco al escucharla – "Te he buscado al salir del tocador, creí que me habías abandonado" – dijo la sexy mujer abrazando melosamente al joven, quien observaba con una sonrisa de medio lado a Akane para después mirar a su acompañante.

- "Solo quería un poco de aire muñeca" – le respondió a la modelo – "Y me he encontrado con esta joven, estábamos teniendo una conversación muy amena¿no es así?"

- "..."

- "Akane creí que ya te habías ido, olvidaste tu bolso" – llegó Kazuo al lugar para entregarle el bolso a Akane, quien aún seguía muerta de rabia por dentro, por culpa del engreído hombre, que estaba abrazando a la pelo-lila.

- "Gracias Sr. Hashimoto, con la prisa ni cuenta me había dado." – tomó el bolso de la mano de su jefe -"Y sí, ya me voy, sólo tuve un desagradable inconveniente..."- observó al hombre de mirada grisácea, con claras muestras de enojo -"... pero ya me retiro, con permiso" – dijo Akane rápidamente y salió de igual manera del lugar.

- "Vaya, que mujer tan rara" – dijo la modelo acariciando la cara de su pareja quien no despegaba la vista de donde había desaparecido la pequeña fierecilla.

-"_¿Me llamó galán de pacotilla_?" – sonrió mentalmente el muchacho.

- "Saotome?"

- "Hey Kazuo! Cuanto tiempo sin vernos" – saludó Ranma a su antiguo compañero de fiestas, ya prestándole más atención.

- "Si, bastante amigo"- estrechó su mano, -"¿Como estás Shampoo? Veo que sigues igual de atractiva" – dijo besando la mejilla de Shampoo a manera de saludo.

- "Gracias Kazuo. Dime ¿venías con la chica que se acaba de ir?" – preguntó Shampoo intrigada al ver como Ranma había estado interesado en esa mujer. Ya que durante toda la velada él no dejaba de observarla de vez en cuando, y lo que terminó de molestarla fue cuando los encontró tan juntos hace unos momentos.

Ranma prestó atención a la respuesta de Kazuo esperando que no fuera alguna de sus amiguitas, ya que bien sabía como era Kazuo y la clase de mujeres que se conseguía, y por alguna extraña razón esperaba que esa linda chica fuera la excepción.

- "Eso quisiera Shampoo, estoy trabajando en ella" – dijo Kazuo con una extraña mirada, ya que esta noche al ver a Akane vestida así, confirmó sus deseos de poseerla, y quien sabe, tal vez lograría algo más con ella, esa mujer le interesaba más allá de una conquista. No le vendría mal tener a una exitosa mujer como esposa, que además de inteligente fuera tan atractiva, sería casi como un trofeo para coleccionar en su vida, y él siempre tenía lo que le apetecía.

- "Shampoo es hora de retirarnos, estoy cansado" – dijo Ranma a su pareja sintiéndose un poco incomodo por el comentario de Kazuo. Era muy conocida su fama, de echo, él y Ranma eran muy parecidos en ese aspecto, ambos siempre tenían a la mujer que querían. Sin prestar mayor atención al asunto, Ranma tomó a Shampoo para emprender su partida.

- "Claro querido" – respondió pegándose a él cual si fuera una lapa – "yo también quiero descansar" – susurró mientras lamía el lóbulo de su oreja de manera sensual.

- "De acuerdo, entonces que les vaya bien y que se diviertan" – se despidió Kazuo observando de manera pícara a sus amigos– "Fue un gusto saludarlos chicos" – les dijo mientras caminaba de regreso a la fiesta.

- "Igualmente. Hasta luego" – le respondió Ranma caminando rumbo al ballet parking abrazado de Shampoo – "Será una noche larga muñeca, más vale que estés preparada" – le susurró de manera ronca y sensual a su pareja, la cual con sólo oírlo, ya sabía a que se refería, y sin esperar siquiera a abordar el auto, se abalanzó sobre el joven con un beso lleno de pasión y lujuria.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
Akane conducía a su departamento, aún con visibles muestras de enojo consigo misma, no sabía porqué pero se sentía como una tonta, y no podía dejar de pensar en esos ojos, - _Dios, que guapo_, "¡¡pero que estoy pensando!!" - se regañó a si misma - "Es un maldito presumido, mira que tratarme como si fuera como esa amiguita suya". Llegó a su casa y se dispuso a descansar, había sido un día muy ajetreado para ella, afortunadamente mañana estaría libre y tendría tiempo para dedicárselo a su persona.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ranma y compañía se dirigieron al nuevo apartamento del joven, como ya era muy avanzada la noche todo estaba muy tranquilo. Entraron al elevador, y ahí comenzaron a besarse con desesperación, ella estaba extasiada al tenerlo en sus brazos, a cada centímetro que era recorrido por él, sentía desvanecerse. Este hombre irradiaba sensualidad por todos los poros de su cuerpo. Entraron a su departamento, y así comenzó una noche más en la vida sexual de Ranma Saotome. Para él no era novedad tener a una mujer como Shampoo en su cama, ya estaba acostumbrado a esa clase de bellezas extravagantes, y saciaba sus necesidades físicas con mujeres como ella.

----

A la mañana siguiente, sonaba un insistente celular. La mujer de cabellera lila no le apetecía atender la llamada, estaba demasiado agotada y su deseo era seguir dormida, pero conociendo a Ranma, era mejor contestar el móvil antes que él se despertara, ya que sabía de su mal humor cuando interrumpían su sueño.

-"¿Si? En una hora estoy ahí... de acuerdo... por una semana?!... está bien" – respondió la bella modelo y colgó su teléfono, ahora tendría que salir del cuarto de su amante predilecto, tenía que cumplir con unos compromisos laborales fuera de la ciudad. – "Ni hablar" – besó levemente los apetecibles labios de Ranma y se dispuso a vestirse para marcharse.

----

Era media mañana, Akane regresaba de su caminata diaria por el parque.

- "Hey Akane que bien que volviste, cuéntanos como te fue anoche en tu cena?" – preguntó ansiosa Sayuri a Akane quien bebía agua de una botella.

- "Estuvo normal, gente elegante, música suave, fue una velada con fines caritativos y eso es lo importante" – respondió Akane restando importancia al tema, ya que sabía por qué rumbo se dirigía la charla.

- "¿Eso quiere decir que fue otra noche de abstinencia? Cielos Akane, sí que eres exigente" – reprendió Ukyo a su amiga.

- "Chicas, no sé que es peor, si vivir con papá que exageraba sus cuidados conmigo o vivir con un par de mujeres que están obsesionadas con mi vida sexual!!" –dijo Akane divertida de ver las caras que ponían las chicas – "Bola de pervertidas" – rió sacando la lengua y dirigiéndose a tomar una ducha, haciendo oídos sordos a las protestas de sus compañeras de piso.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

El apuesto joven despertó notando su habitación vacía – "Shampoo debió irse temprano" – dijo mientras se metía a la ducha – "que bien, tengo muchas cosas que arreglar aquí en el departamento".

Ranma Saotome era un exitoso empresario de 26 años, tenía una corta carrera como modelo de marcas deportivas, pero en sí lo que lo motivaba y a lo que se dedicaba de lleno era a la administración de una cadena de gimnasios, en sociedad con su amigo de toda la vida Ryoga Hibiki. Se sentía satisfecho con la vida que llevaba. Recientemente acababa de inaugurar un nuevo gimnasio en esta ciudad, es por eso que se mudó a vivir a ese edificio, era un lugar muy tranquilo, elegante, pero sobre todo, acogedor.

Era felizmente soltero, sin compromisos con ninguna mujer. Así podía hacer lo que quisiera con quien, o quienes quisiera sin tener que rendir cuentas a nadie por sus actos; él dejaba siempre muy clara la situación con sus conquistas. Ellas sabían que no era hombre para una sola mujer.

Pero había algo ... después de cada noche como la anterior, despertaba como hoy, **solo**. Sus mujeres ya sabían que cada mañana, antes de que despertara, se tenían que retirar de su habitación. A él le gustaba su privacidad y le incomodaba sentirse invadido. Pero en ocasiones como ahora, él de verdad añoraba tener a alguien con quien compartir su vida, alguien diferente a todas las mujeres que ha conocido. Pero en cuanto esa idea cruzaba su mente, rápido la desaparecía.

- "Bahh es mejor solo que mal acompañado" – dijo Ranma hastiado mientras salía del baño. Aborrecía esas crisis existenciales que surgían muy de vez en cuando.

Al terminar de vestirse tomó un poco de jugo de naranja y se disponía a desayunar cuando suena su teléfono móvil, al tomarlo ve que se trata de su socio Ryoga.

-"Buenos días cerdito".

"No me llames así Nenaza. Únicamente te llamo para avisarte que voy a pasar a tu casa por los documentos que tienes del nuevo gimnasio" – respondieron del otro lado de la línea.

-"Esta bien, entonces te espero, pero apresúrate que ya voy de salida"

"Estaré ahí en unos minutos, hasta luego"

-"Adiós"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hacía mucho tiempo que no visitaba a su familia, así que iría a ver a su papá, lo extrañaba mucho. Cuando llegó a su casa su padre la recibió como siempre.

- "Buaa mi hijita ha venido a verme buaa buaa" – llorando a mares un hombre mayor pero bien conservado que al observar a su pequeña hija se llenaba de alegría.

- "Ya papá, estoy aquí, dormiré esta noche en casa de acuerdo? Pero deja de llorar por favor" –decía Akane mientras trataba de librarse del cariñoso pero asfixiante abrazo de su padre.

La familia de Akane era perfecta (al menos para ella). Su padre era muy amoroso, aunque en ocasiones pecaba de sobreprotector, pero ella eso lo entendía, ya que él se hizo cargo del cuidado de sus tres hijas cuando éstas aún eran muy chicas. Una de ellas, Kasumi, estaba casada con un reconocido doctor; formaban una familia muy linda con dos pequeños hijos que Akane adoraba. Su hermana Nabiki era madre soltera de una pequeña de 4 años, ellas vivían en compañía de Soun quien quedó viudo desde hace muchos años, cuando Akane y sus hermanas eran aún unas niñas.

- "¡Tita!" – gritó una niña llena de felicidad al ver a Akane en la sala con su abuelito –"que bueno que viniste a vernos" – corrió a abrazar a su tía con una alegría que solo los niños pueden desprender.

- "Hola mi niña" – dijo abrazando a su pequeña sobrina que no dejaba de llenarla de besos.

- "¿Cómo te has portado? Espero que seas una niña buena con tu abuelito y tu mami"

- "Yo soy una niña buena tita, verdad que si abuelito?" - preguntó la pequeña niña castaña a su abuelo, quien se agachó a tomarla en brazos.

-"Claro que si Minako"

- "Hermana que bueno que has venido a visitarnos" – apareció Nabiki por la puerta abrazando a Akane – "Nos tienes muy abandonados desde que empezaste ese trabajo"

-"Lo sé y lo siento Nabiki, la verdad he estado muy ocupada. ¿Han sabido algo de Kasumi? Hace mucho que no la veo"

- "Claro, ella y su familia están muy bien, Tofu los llevó de viaje, creo que vuelven la otra semana" – dijo Nabiki sentándose en el sillón, tomando de brazos de su padre a su pequeña hija.

- "Es genial! Me alegro tanto que Kasumi esté con un hombre como él" – dijo Akane feliz por su hermana mayor quien tuvo la suerte de encontrar un maravilloso hombre que la amaba mucho. Y así se dispuso a disfrutar de su familia, estaría allí hasta el día siguiente. Tenían muchas cosas de que hablar.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Al salir de su departamento se topó con una joven en el pasillo, quien lo observaba detenidamente, como analizándolo o buscando algún defecto en él. Ésta iba acompañada por un hombre, que dedujo, era su novio.

-"¿Tú eres el nuevo vecino?" _es perfecto, o al menos físicamente, Akane no pondrá ninguna excusa_ – pensó Sayuri acercándose a Ranma, jalando de la mano a su novio.

-"Si así es... Ranma Saotome para servirles" – se presentó rápidamente ante el atento escrutinio de la joven quien lo miraba ilusionada, lo que le pareció bastante extraño.

-"_Y es muy educado_" pensó Sayuri – "Mucho gusto Ranma soy Sayuri y él es mi novio Takeshi" – dijo saludando al joven – "Disculpa la pregunta pero, ... ¿vives solo?"

- "Cariño por favor, no seas indiscreta" – reprendió Takeshi a su novia – "Eso es algo que no te incumbe" – abrazando a la curiosa chica. Sayuri a veces era como una cría – "Mucho gusto Ranma y bienvenido a este edificio. Ahora que las chicas tienen a un hombre en el piso, me sentiré mas aliviado, no me gustaba el hecho que estuvieran solas aquí arriba" – saludó Takeshi a Ranma quien se empezaba a sentir más familiarizado en su nuevo hogar, al tener vecinos tan agradables.

- "No tienes porque preocuparte Takeshi, no hay ningún problema. Además la señora Sato me dijo que este era un edificio bastante tranquilo, y también mencionó algo sobre mis nuevas vecinas. Dijo que en ocasiones eran algo ... escandalosas" – sonrió mientras Sayuri se sonrojaba.

-"jajaja tiene toda la razón, las chicas a veces suelen ser un poco ruidosas, pero son buenas personas, así que tenles un poco de paciencia" – rió divertido Takeshi siguiendo el juego a Ranma quien también reía por los comentarios y por como Sayuri empezaba a fruncir el ceño.

En ese momento el elevador se abre y salen conversando de forma muy animada Ryoga y Ukyo, quienes se encontraron en el piso de abajo y al dirigirse al mismo nivel, empezaron a entablar una amena charla. Ryoga era un hombre de la misma edad que Ranma, muy agradable que poseía un musculoso cuerpo. Era el sueño de cualquier chica, y al lado de su socio y amigo rompían corazones a la gran cantidad de mujeres que se lanzaban por ellos La única diferencia entre Ranma y Ryoga es que este último era un poco reservado, y buscaba a una mujer para una relación seria, mientras que Ranma aprovechaba cualquier oportunidad para meter a su cama a cuanta mujer sexy se le cruzara por el camino y eso ocurría muy a menudo sin ninguna necesidad de que él buscara las oportunidades ... solas aparecían.

-"Ukyo que bueno que estás aquí, necesito apoyo" –dijo Sayuri acercándose a su amiga y jalándola del brazo - "¿Verdad que nosotras nos somos escandalosas?!! Y mucho menos ruidosas!!" – exclamó Sayuri indignada por los comentarios de los muchachos.

- "¿De que hablas querida?" – dijo Ukyo prestando atención a su amiga quien se notaba ofendida, pero conociendo a Sayuri, de seguro no era nada para alarmarse.

- "Que la Sra. Sato dijo que nosotras somos escandalosas y nuestro nuevo vecino lo cree así" – habló Sayuri haciendo pucheros. – "Verdad que no es verdad?"

- "mmm cariño, en este momento estas haciendo un poco de escándalo, más vale que te tranquilices o terminará por confirmarlo él mismo" – murmuro Ukyo a Sayuri, quien inmediatamente cerro la boca y se sonrojó.

-"Así que tu eres Ranma" – más que pregunta fue una afirmación – "Tu amigo Ryoga me venía hablando de ti. Mucho gusto, soy Ukyo" – se presentó al atractivo muchacho Aunque a ella quien le pareció bastante interesante fue Ryoga, quien no dejaba de mirarle.

- "Igualmente Ukyo. Y espero que no hayas hablado de más Ryoga" – sentenció a su amigo.

- "Sólo dije la verdad jeje así que no te preocupes Ranma. Sabes, tendrás a unas excelentes vecinas, creo que te vendré a visitar más seguido" – dijo Ryoga observando a Ukyo mientras ésta le sonreía.

-"Esta bien Ryoga, y ya empiezo a ver la razón jejeje"

Hicieron las presentaciones pertinentes, las chicas estaban contentas de conocer a su nuevo vecino, Ukyo no dejaba de tirar indirectas a Ryoga quien le seguía el juego a la muchacha.

-"Bueno, es un placer conocerlos, pero nos tenemos que retirar" – mencionó Ranma –"Aquí traigo lo que me pediste Ryoga " – dijo entregando una carpeta con documentos al joven - "Tengo que ir a comprar unas cosas que me hacen falta" – volteó dirigiéndose a los muchachos - "Nos estaremos viendo pronto" – dijo tirando del brazo a su amigo quien no se veía con intenciones de dejar de charlar con Ukyo.

- "Hasta luego muchachos, y cuídense mucho" – los despidió Sayuri.

---

- "Son muy agradables" – comentó Ryoga rumbo al estacionamiento del edificio.

-"Si, en especial... ¿cómo se llama? Ahh si, Ukyo" – dijo Ranma a Ryoga quien se sonrojó levemente.

- "No empieces a molestar. Y dime ¿que planes tienes para este fin de semana?" –cambió de tema antes de que su amigo hiciera alguna broma a sus costillas.

- "Vendrá Kodachi. No había tenido noticias de ella desde hace como 3 semanas, pero hoy me contactó al celular, creo que estaré ocupado toooda la noche, así que no cuentes conmigo" – sonrió mirando a su amigo.

-"Ranma, eres incorregible" – dijo Ryoga llegando hasta su auto - "Nos vemos luego Nenaza".

-"Adiós puerquito"

Ambos rieron por los apodos tan infantiles que usaban desde pequeños.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

La noche llegó y con la luz de la luna adentrándose en una habitación se podía observar a dos personas desnudas recostadas sobre una cama. Él con las manos detrás de su cabeza y con los ojos cerrados respirando rítmicamente, ella tumbada sobre su pecho. Complacida al máximo por ese maravilloso hombre.

- "Oh Ranma mi amor, has estado maravilloso como siempre. Te he extrañado mucho" – habló la mujer besándolo. Él se limitó a corresponder el gesto sin abrir los ojos – "Si tu quisieras, podría hacerte el hombre mas feliz, tú sabes que te amo" – expresó mirando a sus ojos cerrados, los cuales abrió de repente frunciendo el entrecejo.

- "No sigas Kodachi, creí que ya habíamos dejado claro ese punto" – dijo molesto el hombre mientras hacía el intento de levantarse de la cama, siendo detenido por la chica al abrazarlo por detrás.

-"Lo siento Ranma-sama" – dijo besando su musculosa espalda y acariciándole el pecho – _Es solo que te quiero para mi sola _– pensó ella. Y continuó incitando al muchacho con besos y caricias, estaba segura que tarde o temprano lograría atraparlo. Ella era una de las mujeres más ricas y deseadas de todo Tokio. Su familia poseía un gran imperio. Desde hace tiempo que estaba obsesionada con Ranma Saotome, pero él solo la veía de vez en cuando, señal que no sentía lo mismo por ella. Ya conocía la vida del chico, sus incontables amoríos, pero estaba segura que muy pronto caería en sus redes. Costara lo que costara.

Ranma estaba conciente de lo manipuladora que podía ser Kodachi, pero él sabía ponerla a raya. No deseaba atarse a nadie, y menos si era una mujer como ella. Sólo era una aventura, y eso ella lo sabía, así que se dispuso a disfrutar del momento y de la compañía de Kodachi que a pesar de que en ocasiones era un dolor de cabeza, podían pasársela muy bien juntos.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Las chicas charlaban mientras tomaban su desayuno, al parecer la plática era muy interesante, ya que no perdían detalle de la conversación.

-"Así como lo oyes Sayuri" – confirmaba Ukyo a su afectada amiga mientras tomaba un poco de leche – "el nuevo vecino al parecer no está disponible como pensabas, anoche al llegar al edificio lo vi subir con una mujer, iban bastante cariñosos" – Ukyo, como cada fin de semana salía de reventón y al volver a su casa la noche anterior alcanzó a observar como Ranma entraba en compañía de una elegante mujer a su departamento.

-"Lástima, yo que pensé que sería un buen candidato para Akane" – dijo tristemente la muchacha.

-"Pero era de esperarse mujer¿que no viste que es un cuero de hombre?" – dijo Ukyo señalando lo obvio –"De seguro no es la única mujer que tiene. Apuesto por eso" – habló bastante segura –" y si es así, olvida que Akane se fije en él, ni siquiera para tener una aventura".

-"Sí eso lo sé. Sabes que me preocupo por Akane. Desde hace tiempo no está con ningún chico, y todo por culpa de ese estúpido" – dijo Sayuri mostrando preocupación y enojo recordando al ex-novio de su amiga.

-"Sabes que le fue muy difícil superar esa etapa. Pero ahora yo no me preocuparía por ella"

-"¡¿Cómo que no?! Ahora no confía en ningún hombre" – exclamó Sayuri.

-"Eso no tiene nada de malo, los hombres no son de fiar cariño. Tenemos que esperar a que pronto encuentre lo que busca" –bebió de su vaso.

-"Mira quién lo dice. La que intenta que Akane se acueste con media ciudad" – rió Sayuri al referirse a Ukyo

- "¡Oye! El sexo no tiene nada de malo, sino todo lo contrario jeje"

-"jajaja Ukyo, Akane tiene razón¡Eres una pervertida!" – se agachó al ver cómo Ukyo le tiraba con un pedazo de pan.

Y así siguieron bromeando, disfrutando de su desayuno y del chisme del día **el nuevo vecino**¿Qué pensaría Akane al conocerlo? Será interesante, pensaban ambas mujeres.

Fin del Capitulo 2

Aquí les dejo el segundo capítulo, espero que les esté interesando la historia. Ya saben que estoy abierta a cualquier comentario o crítica constructiva.

Saludos!!


	3. Los antecedentes del nuevo vecino

Hola!! Aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia. Espero que esté siendo de su agrado y la disfruten.

Saludos!!

**Capitulo 3. Los antecedentes del nuevo vecino**

Siempre era igual, se sentía triste al dejar a su familia, y más al observar la pequeña carita de su sobrina pidiéndole que regresara pronto. Ella se lo prometió, le dijo que no tardaría tanto en volver a visitarlos, y esperaba cumplir esa promesa. El señor Tendo ya más tranquilo, también la despidió pidiéndole lo mismo que la pequeña Minako, pero al menos hoy no había llorado a mares como era su costumbre. Sonrió al recordar lo sentimental que siempre ha sido su padre.

Al entrar al edificio se topó con una mujer. Nunca antes la había visto por ahí, pero la saludó mostrando su educación.

-"Buenos días" – saludó Akane a la mujer que a pesar de ser bella, traía una cara de pocos amigos.

-"No sé que le ves de buenos" – respondió la enfadada mujer a Akane, que sólo se limitó a observar como se dirigía a un lujoso automóvil.

-"Vaya, que carácter" – dijo Akane encogiéndose de hombros retomando de nuevo el camino a su departamento.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ranma estaba molesto. Ahora se encontraba en la habitación de Ryoga contando la desagradable experiencia vivida esa mañana con la desquiciada de Kodachi.

- "Definitivamente es la última vez que esto sucede" – dijo mientras mordía un pan tostado con mermelada, en compañía de un muy dormido Ryoga, quien aún estaba envuelto en las sábanas de su cómoda cama.

**--Flash back--**

Al despertar Ranma se encontró con la recámara vacía como cada mañana. Dedujo que Kodachi ya se habría ido. Con sólo recordar la última vez que estuvieron juntos, se le venía una punzada de dolor a la cabeza. Vaya que Kodachi era insistente, le había propuesto que formalizaran su relación. "_¿A qué relación te refieres?_" Le había dicho él en aquella ocasión, "_Esto que tenemos es pasajero Kodachi, y más vale que te quede claro_". Ella se había sentido ofendida en su orgullo y se había retirado. No supo nada de ella hasta ayer que logró contactarlo en la ciudad.

Al parecer aquella experiencia había despejado todas las dudas a Kodachi, ya que según Ranma ella se encontraba lejos de su departamento. Respetando así las exigencias del hombre de la trenza. Se levantó para dirigirse a tomar un relajante baño, después de la noche tan movida que tuvo, realmente lo necesitaba. Esa mujer podía ser muy fogosa pero tenía que admitirlo, no era la persona más cuerda que conocía.

Estando dentro de la ducha no sintió cuando alguien entró en ella y lo abrazaba. Grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con una desnuda Kodachi quien al escuchar que Ranma estaba dándose un baño se dirigió a hacerle compañía. Ella sabía que tal vez Ranma se enojaría como la ultima vez que ella se quedó en su antiguo departamento después de pasar la noche juntos. Ella ya conocía sus reglas, pero a pesar de eso hoy muy temprano había tomado la decisión de lanzarle un ultimátum a Ranma, él sería suyo a toda costa. Así que muy decidida se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina a tomar un poco de jugo y a preparar lo que diría una vez que el bello durmiente se despertara. Hablarían en serio, ella quería casarse con él ya que era el hombre que necesitaba.

-"¡¿Qué rayos haces aquí Kodachi?!!" – exclamó enfurecido Ranma mientras cerraba la llave de la regadera y se disponía a salir, enrollando una toalla en su cintura.

-"Ranma mi amor, no te exaltes" – dijo Kodachi saliendo también de la regadera pero sin nada encima.

-"No me respondiste Kodachi, que haces en mi departamento a esta hora, creí que ya tenías claro que me molesta que estés aquí". - Desde muy pequeño Ranma ha sido muy independiente, viviendo solo y haciendo lo que le plazca sin dar explicaciones a nadie. Sus padres siendo unas personas tan ocupadas, nunca estuvieron junto a él, haciendo que el chico se independizara desde muy joven. Siempre cuidaba de su privacidad, le agradaba tener su espacio y más que lo respetaran, es por eso que no le gustaba que sus conquistas despertaran junto a él. Aún no estaba preparado para amanecer con alguien cada mañana, es algo que ni él mismo entendía del todo.

-"Ranma mi amor, tenemos un tiempo saliendo, tú me gustas mucho y yo he pensado" – intentó abrazarlo para ver si así conseguía calmarlo un poco usando sus atributos físicos, ya que aún se encontraba como Dios la trajo al mundo. Pero eso no fue suficiente para Ranma, ya que realmente se encontraba irritado por tener que volver a pasar por esta situación con Kodashi... - _¿Es que esta mujer no se da por vencida?_- pensaba Ranma.

-"No empieces con eso Kodachi" – la interrumpió tomando la ropa de la mujer y arrojándola en la cama, - "Vístete y vete de mi casa, creo que no entiendes esta situación y ya me cansé de estar lidiando con esto" – dijo Ranma mientras se vestía rápidamente para salir del departamento. Era la segunda vez que Kodachi hacía lo mismo, intentar de convencerlo para estar juntos. – "Esto se acabó" – le dijo mientras se aproximaba a la salida.

-"¡Pero Ranma, tú no me puedes dejar!" – gritó enfurecida Kodachi al ver como Ranma disponía a irse -"¿Tú no sabes quién soy yo? Muchos hombres darían lo que fuera por tenerme" – se acercó a Ranma sólo con una toalla envuelta en su cuerpo.

-"¿¡Que no vez que soy la mujer perfecta para ti.?! Deja a todas esas zorras con las que andas y ¡¡sé sólo mío!!" - trató de abrazarlo para poder seducirlo de nuevo, pero él se lo impidió de nuevo. Esta vez Ranma hablaba en serio

-"Entiende Kodachi" – dijo Ranma ya más tranquilo, no deseaba que todo el edificio se enterara de sus problemas – "A mi no me interesa tener a nadie, no por ahora. Así que es mejor que ya no volvamos a vernos. Nunca te engañé, sabes cómo es mi vida y los dos disfrutamos teniendo sólo sexo. Fue únicamente eso, no te confundas conmigo" – y sin más salió de su departamento dejando a una Kodachi echa una furia gritando una serie de insultos y maldiciendo su suerte.

-"Ya verás Ranma Saotome, con una Kuno no se juega ... Si digo que serás mío, es porque así será" – dijo Kodachi con una demente mirada mientras recogía su ropa para vestirse y retirarse.

**-- Fin de Flash back--**

- "La verdad es que a veces esa mujer me da miedo" – dijo Ryoga con los últimos restos de sueño después de escuchar el relato de su amigo – "Que bueno que ya te decidiste y no la volverás a ver. Creí que la última vez te habías convencido de que ella está obsesionada contigo Ranma, deberías tener cuidado, una mujer despechada es de lo peor, y más si esa mujer es Kodachi ... brrr nada más de pensarlo se me eriza la piel" – se estremeció Ryoga y se levantó de la cama. Kodachi era muy bella, eso sin lugar a dudas, pero era la mujer más calculadora y posesiva que le había conocido a su amigo.

- "Tampoco exageres Ryoga, no es para tanto. Lo que no entiendo es porque actúa de esa manera, nunca le he dado esperanzas, creí que estaba conforme con esto. Ni siquiera Shampoo que es tan encimosa se ha atrevido a exigirme nada". – comentó terminando de comer la última pieza de pan.

-"Pues yo no estaría muy confiado Ranma" -dijo Ryoga mientras entraba a la ducha – "Tarde o temprano Shampoo también se revelará exigiéndote un compromiso serio, y si no es ella será alguna de las demás. Yo que tú me replantearía la vida que llevas amigo, creo que ya deberías ir pensando que será de tu futuro. ¿O qué¿Siempre estarás huyendo de una relación formal?".

Ranma se quedó un momento pensativo, mientras reflexionaba sobre lo que su compañero le había dicho. Tal vez Ryoga tenía razón. Era necesario reprogramar su vida, él mismo lo había pensado un par de veces. Pero si bien es cierto que tenía a muchas mujeres con él, ninguna de ellas cumplía al completo con sus exigencias, al grado de quererlas como compañeras para toda la vida. El problema aquí, es que todavía no encontraba a _esa_ persona que lograra influir en él, al grado de querer modificar su ritmo de vida. Pero para ser honesto, si la encontraba, no estaba muy seguro de querer tenerla consigo.

Pasó una mano por su negra cabellera par después posarla en su trenza, analizando la situación. Cuando de repente suena su celular y al ver de quien se trataba, sólo pudo esbozar una pequeña sonrisa de resignación.

-"¿Si? ... Qué tal muñeca ... eh, claro, de echo no tengo planes ... te veo allá entonces ... si, si allí estaré ... Adiós" – colgó el celular mientras Ryoga salía de la ducha.

-"Tengo que irme Ryoga. Nos vemos mañana en el gimnasio"

-"Déjame adivinar... " – puso un dedo en su barbilla en actitud pensativa -"mmm ... ¿acaso fue Natsumi?" – preguntó Ryoga haciendo referencia a la llamada que acababa de recibir Ranma.

Ranma sonrió, Ryoga lo conocía perfectamente, por algo era su mejor amigo -"Umiko" – respondió Ranma acercándose a la puerta de la habitación.

Ryoga sólo giró los ojos – "No cambiarás Ranma"

-"Nunca amigo, nunca" – bromeó Ranma mientras tomaba su chaqueta y se retiraba de la casa de su amigo.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-"Hola chicas" – saludó Akane a Ukyo que miraba un programa de televisión y a Sayuri quien estaba muy entretenida en la cocina.

-"¡Akane! Que bien que llegaste" – exclamó Sayuri dejando lo que estaba haciendo para ir a la sala donde Ukyo estaba sentada junto con Akane quien acariciaba a su negra mascota.

-"¿Pero porque te exaltas Sayuri. Ocurrió algo?" – preguntó Akane interesada al ver como Ukyo apagaba el televisor y se acomodaba mejor en su lugar. Preparándose para lo que venía a continuación.

-"¿Akane a que no sabes?" – dijo emocionada Sayuri sentándose en medio de sus amigas, abriéndose espacio con sus caderas para que le dieran lugar y estar más cómoda para platicarle todo a la recién llegada.

-"¿Que ocurrió Ukyo?" – Akane sabía que era más fácil que Ukyo le contara lo que había sucedido, ya que Sayuri se emocionaba tanto al dar cualquier noticia, que nunca contaba bien las cosas, o si lo hacía, era por episodios.

-"¡No Ukyo déjame contarle!" – rogó Sayuri.

-"Chicas me están asustando" – dijo Akane poniéndose de pie frente a sus amigas.

-"De acuerdo habla Sayuri, pero no te andes con rodeos" – amenazó Ukyo a su amiga, quien se alegró al saber que podía contar el chisme completo.

-"Bien" – dijo Sayuri jalando a Akane del brazo para que tomara asiento de nuevo junto a ellas -"Akane tenemos un nuevo vecino y ..."

-"Ahh es eso" – dijo Akane ya más aliviada de saber que no era nada grave. Conociendo a las chicas, de seguro tenían un buen chisme que contarle.

-"Deja que hable Akane, si no, ya sabes como se pone " – la reprendió Ukyo, ya que sabía como se exaltaba Sayuri cada vez que no era escuchada. Y con una sonrisa le indico a Sayuri que continuara.

-"Lo siento" – sonrió Akane por las actitudes de sus amigas... ¡cómo se divertía con ese par!

-"Ok, pues como te decía Akane, tenemos un nuevo vecino. Ayer lo conocimos es muy atractivo y amable, vive solo y es mas o menos de nuestra edad ..."

-"Ve al grano Sayuri" – dijo Akane, ya entendía por donde iba la conversación.

-"Hey! Sólo estoy tratando de darte una visión más amplia de él" – dijo ofendida Sayuri al ver la falta de interés de su amiga.

-"Basta!" – dijo desesperada Ukyo, -"Akane es verdad lo que te dijo Sayuri del vecino, pero eso no es todo, ni lo más importante que tenemos que contarte. Hace un rato escuchamos los gritos que provenían de su departamento, eran de una mujer, estaba como loca diciendo que no la iba a dejar y una sarta de idioteces, fue muy divertido... y no, no pongas esa cara, nosotras escuchamos desde aquí de la sala, no creas que estábamos espiando ni nada por el estilo; la mujer estaba histérica, creo que hasta los señores Sato escucharon desde su propio departamento jeje" – aclaró Ukyo al ver la cara de desaprobación que ponía Akane. Es cierto que al oír los gritos del departamento de enfrente, ellas se pegaron a la puerta para escuchar mejor, aunque a Sayuri se le ocurrió salir al pasillo, pero Ukyo la convenció para quedarse dentro de su propio departamento, ya que si alguien salía las descubriría espiando, además desde la sala se escuchaba todo muy claro.

-"Chicas no puedo creerlo" – dijo Akane poniéndose de nuevo en pie y liberando al gatito de sus brazos– "Ese pobre hombre no tiene ni una semana aquí y ustedes ya están metiéndose en su vida" - era claro que no estaba de acuerdo con la actitud de las muchachas.

-"Vamos Akane, Ukyo dice la verdad, todo lo escuchamos desde aquí dentro" – se defendió Sayuri, - "Además no tiene nada de malo, somos vecinos y es bueno que nos conozcamos" – se justificó Sayuri. La verdad es que de las tres, la menos cotilla era Akane, la cual ya sentía un poco de compasión por el nuevo vecino, al que más le valía ser un poco más discreto en sus asuntos, de lo contrario, las chicas disfrutarían de su vida personal, como lo estaban haciendo en estos momentos.

-"Bueno..." – continuó Ukyo mientras se ponía de pie y empezaba a caminar alrededor de la sala –"por el momento sabemos que es un atractivo hombre que tiene una vida sexual activa y que es un mujeriego, para variar." – rió Ukyo divertida -"Y mira que eso también lo supimos sin quererlo, eh! La loca lo gritó. Te lo digo antes de que nos regañes" – se apuró a aclarar al ver como Akane hacia intentos por decir algo. –"Ah! Y además también descubrimos que tiene a un atractivo amigo" – guiñó un ojo – "pero ese lo aparto para mí".

-"¿Qué tal con la abusiva?" – dijo Sayuri refiriéndose a Ukyo por _apartar_ a Ryoga.

-"Hey! Si tú ya tienes a Takeshi. Además Akane dice que no quiere saber de hombres, por eso yo me quedo con el amigo de Ranma" – bromeó Ukyo – "Aunque Akane dice eso porque todavía no los conoce" –siguió hablando mientras Akane llevaba una mano a su cabeza.

-"Y pensar que este será tema de todo el día" – Akane simuló fastidio, pero en realidad estaba divertida de ver como sus amigas ponían mil excusas para justificar sus acciones. Se dirigió a su habitación a revisar unas cosas. Aún no trataba al hombre de enfrente, más sin embargo ya conocía algunas de sus intimidades, eso gracias al par de jóvenes que no paraban de hablar en la sala.

**Fin capitulo 3.**

**Deseo que les haya gustado, la verdad me he divertido escribiendola, y más con las amigas tan "mitoteras" de Akane, jejeje Todas somos o tenemos amigas asi, no?**

**Espero sus comentarios ó criticas... son muy bien recibidas**

**Hasta la próxima!!!**

**Atte: Mary  
**


	4. Un embarazoso reencuentro

**Hola de nuevo, aquí les dejo la nueva entrega de esta historia. Disfrútenla!! **

**Capitulo 4. Un embarazoso reencuentro**

Los días transcurrieron rápido. Para Akane fue una semana muy movida, siempre con reuniones con los clientes, afinando detalles de contratos y promoviendo nuevos proyectos para la compañía. Se sentía feliz, todo le estaba saliendo a pedir de boca. Pero no todo era miel sobre hojuelas, ya que este día, de nuevo, había rechazado la invitación de su jefe, quien insistía en invitarla a salir a cenar y Akane ya no sabía como sobrellevar ese asunto. Ella estaba consiente de que si tenía ese puesto fue porque demostró que estaba capacitada para ello, pero aún así presentía que si no solucionaba la situación con su jefe podría perder su trabajo. Sin embargo, tampoco quería rebajarse a salir por compromiso con ese hombre que le parecía tan desagradable. Era verdad lo que decía Kei, Kazuo era muy persistente cuando se proponía algo. Ya pensaría en qué hacer para solucionar ese problema. Mientras tanto, estaba dispuesta a olvidarse de los asuntos del trabajo para salir a cenar con sus amigas y despejar su mente. Se dirigía a su departamento – "_Gracias a Dios es viernes_" –pensaba con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-"Se mira que es un buen tipo" – oyó hablar a Sayuri mientras entraba al departamento.

-"Tienes razón, a mi también me parece agradable."

-"¿De quién hablan?" - preguntó Akane luego de escuchar parte de la conversación.

-"De Ranma y su amigo" – dijo Sayuri sentándose correctamente en el sofá ya que estaba recostada en él.

-"Ahh ... el famoso Ranma" - suspiró sin entusiasmo Akane sentándose junto con las chicas mientras su mascota se acercaba a ella acariciando sus piernas con su pequeño cuerpo.

Ha pasado una semana desde que el nuevo vecino se mudó al departamento de enfrente y Akane aún no lo conocía. Al parecer él era un hombre muy ocupado, al igual que Akane, por tal motivo aún no coincidían. Claro que sabía algunas cosas de él (y no precisamente cosas buenas) gracias a sus amigas quienes simpatizaron rápidamente con el joven y por ello ya estaban enteradas de algunos detalles de su vida. Ranma, dijeron que era su nombre. También recientemente mencionaban a un tal Ryoga que al parecer era su mejor amigo y socio, quien lo visitaba con frecuencia.

-"Sí Akane, Ukyo me contó que se los encontró en el piso de abajo, y al parecer tendrá una cita mañana con Ryoga!" – exclamó emocionada Sayuri.

-"No será una cita Sayuri"- dijo Ukyo tratando de restar importancia al tema – "Sólo quedamos en ir mañana a tomar unas copas. Todos juntos" – aclaró alternando la mirada de Akane a Sayuri – "Así que eso no se considera una cita".

Durante la semana Ukyo se había topado con Ryoga un par de veces, propiciando así mayor comunicación entre ellos, cosa que no le incomodaba en lo absoluto a la castaña. Y al parecer el sentimiento era recíproco.

-"De cualquier modo, se nota que Ryoga está interesando en ti Ukyo, sólo es cuestión de contemplar cómo te mira. Y al parecer él no te es indiferente" – mencionó Sayuri enviándole una pícara mirada a la castaña, quién se sonrojaba por los comentarios.

-"Me muero por conocerlo" – comentó Akane feliz abrazando a su pequeña gatita quien ronroneaba en su pecho.

-"No te pierdes de mucho" – mintió Ukyo volteando a otro lado para que sus amigas no notaran el rubor que ya se apreciaba en sus mejillas.

- "Pues no estaría tan segura. Mira que encontrar a un chico que te hace sonrojar ... eso es algo que no cualquiera logra" – rió Akane divirtiéndose por la situación. Rara vez Ukyo mostraba especial interés en un chico. Es por eso que ahora sí estaba intrigada por conocer a ese hombre.

-"Pienso lo mismo que tu Akane" – siguió Sayuri.

-"Ya Basta las dos!" – dijo Ukyo avergonzada por saberse descubierta ante sus amigas – "mejor vamos a cenar de una vez que me muero de hambre" – se levantó de su lugar y se dirigió a la puerta

-"Que manera de cambiar el tema" – se levantó Sayuri tomando su bolso – "No tiene nada de malo. Al contrario, Ryoga me agrada mucho. Se mira que es un buen muchacho y creo que hacen bonita pareja" – dijo con ojos soñadores poniéndose al lado de Ukyo. "Es atractivo, trabajador, amable..." – se calló de repente al ver la cara de pocos amigos que le mostraba Ukyo.

-"Vale, vale, ya me callo" – dijo Sayuri levantando las manos en son de derrota.

-"Hey ustedes, esperen a que me cambie de ropa" – dijo Akane mientras se dirigía a toda prisa a su habitación para vestirse acorde. Se sacó el elegante traje sastre que usaba para reemplazarlo por unos jeans negros a la cadera y una coqueta blusa sin mangas con escote en V y zapatos de tacón. Haciéndola lucir muy provocativa.

Se dirigieron a un restauran-bar para platicar tranquilas y divertirse al mismo tiempo. Las tres juntas eran dinamita pura. Ukyo con sus coqueteos, Sayuri con sus ocurrencias y Akane divirtiéndose con ellas. Olvidando por un momento todas sus preocupaciones. Hoy era noche de chicas, es por eso que ignoraban a cada hombre que se acercaba a alguna de ellas.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-"No lo niegues cerdito" – bromeaba Ranma mientras bebía de su copa – "Ukyo te gusta".

-"Ya deja eso Ranma" – decía Ryoga que ya no sabía que hacer para que su amigo dejara ese tema por la paz –"Sólo dije que saliéramos mañana todos juntos a tomar una copa, para que las conocieras mejor. A fin de cuentas son tus vecinas, y aún no conocemos a la otra chica que vive con ellas" – trataba de justificarse Ryoga. Pero por mas intentos que hiciera, no podía engañar a Ranma. Por supuesto que le interesaba Ukyo, era una mujer muy guapa, agradable y simpática. Las pocas veces que había hablado con ella le pareció interesante, y esta noche aprovechando su encuentro en el edificio decidió que era el momento para tratar de conocerla más a fondo. Pero no contaba con que Ranma estaría fastidiándole toda la noche.

-"Está bien. Si quieres seguir negándolo allá tu" – sonrió Ranma al ver la cara de alivio que se formaba en Ryoga al saberse librado del tema. "Espero que Kazuo no tarde mucho" – mencionó mientras miraba su reloj.

- "Aún es temprano, no te preocupes, no dilata en llegar". En ese momento se aproxima Kazuo Hashimoto a la mesa.

-"Ya estoy aquí señores" – llegó estrechando la mano de ambos muchachos – "Disculpen la tardanza por favor. Me desocupé tarde de una junta muy importante" –se justificó.

-"Descuida Kazuo, lo importante es que ya estás aquí" – dijo Ryoga al recién llegado.

-"¿Y de que querían hablarme?" – preguntó mientras pedía algo para beber.

-"Como sabes acabamos de inaugurar un nuevo gimnasio en la ciudad" – empezó Ranma. Al asentir Kazuo con la cabeza prosiguió – "Pues estamos buscando una compañía que se encargue de la publicidad. Y al encontrarme contigo aquella noche, recordé que a eso te dedicas¿no es así?"

-"Efectivamente Ranma. Ahora me estoy haciendo cargo del negocio. ¿Qué les parece si me explican a grandes rasgos lo que tienen en mente?" – preguntó mientras recibía su copa y se disponía a escuchar a los muchachos.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Al día siguiente, Akane volvía de su caminata matutina, era una de sus actividades favoritas ya que la relajaba tanto física como mentalmente. La noche anterior había sido divertida en compañía de sus amigas, hacía mucho que no salían sólo las tres a platicar y divertirse. Esta noche fue diferente, ya que su vida amorosa no fue el centro de la conversación. Ahora la plática fue enfocada a Ukyo y su probable romance con Ryoga, bromeando a la pobre muchacha quien no tuvo más que aguantar todos los comentarios que hacían sus amigas. Akane ya se sentía familiarizada con el joven aún sin conocerlo. Gracias a los comentarios que hacía Sayuri con su estilo tan peculiar. Por ello, Akane tenía muchas ganas de conocerlo.

Ahora venía cargada con un par de bolsas. Ya que aprovechando la salida a caminar llegó al supermercado a comprar algunas cosas que necesitaba. Y otras que le había pedido Ukyo. Iba muy feliz ensimismada en sus pensamientos.

Al salir del ascensor, distraídamente chocó con una persona que al parecer llevaba prisa, éste la sostuvo por los hombros para evitar que cayera al suelo, pero no teniendo la misma suerte con las bolsas que traía en las manos, desparramando el contenido de éstas por el piso.

-"Oh que tonta, lo siento mucho" – se disculpó Akane dirigiendo la mirada a su salvador.

Ranma la observó un momento para después dibujar una sonrisa de medio lado. – "_A esta chica la he visto en algún lugar"_ – pensó Ranma.

-"_Esos ojos ... esa sonrisa_" – especuló Akane mentalmente.

- "Descuida muñeca, no fue nada"- respondió Ranma a la disculpa dada por la joven.

-"¡Tú!" – exclamó Akane safándose de los brazos del apuesto hombre que conoció aquella noche. "_Esos ojos son inolvidables, al igual que esa maldita arrogancia_" – pensó Akane.

-"Vaya, pero si eres la chica de la cena" – sonrió Ranma agradeciendo su suerte – "No creí verte de nuevo muñeca" – dijo mientras Akane frunció el ceño y se arrodillaba a juntar el contenido de las bolsas, el cual estaba regado por el pasillo.

-"Sí, ya te recuerdo." – dijo desde el piso apresurada a levantar todos los artículos -" Eres el idiota presumido que no acostumbra ver por donde camina" – le respondió Akane a Ranma, mientras éste reía con ganas al escuchar a la joven.

Ranma entretenido se agachó para ayudar a la singular muchacha a recoger las cosas que estaban en el piso. Le parecía divertido que una chica se refiriera a él de esa manera.

-"¿Y se puede saber que haces aquí?" – preguntó al joven, mientras este volteaba a verla. – "Oh ... no puede ser que..." – eso sonó más a una súplica, no podía creer lo que estaba imaginando.

-"Vivo aquí" – dijo Ranma señalando con el dedo al departamento.

Entonces sí era lo que se estaba imaginando, Ranma es SU VECINO.

-"¡¿Tú eres Ranma?!" – cuestionó Akane incrédula, aún sin que el joven se presentara. Se sentía nerviosa e intimidada con su compañía. Definitivamente había cierta química entre ellos. Una muy extraña por cierto, ya que ella no podía dejar de pensar en insultos para él, y él no podía dejar de mirarla de esa manera tan ... extraña.

-"Vaya, creo que me conoces. No me digas que somos vecinos muñeca ... Entonces tu debes de ser ... ¿Akane... no es así?" – dedujo Ranma coqueteando con Akane, quien en esos momentos se levantó de prisa.

–"No puedo creerlo, que suerte la mía de tener a alguien como tú por vecino. ¡Y que sea la última vez que me llamas muñeca, me oíste!" – le exigió más sonando como advertencia, no es necesario mencionar que Akane estaba un tanto alterada. En esos momentos recordó lo que sabía de ese hombre. Ahora sí creía todo lo que sus amigas dijeron acerca de él. Ella misma lo había visto con una de sus tantas conquistas aquella noche, la protuberante modelo de cabellera morada. Después de que aparentemente había terminado de recoger todo el contenido de las bolsas. Caminó rumbo a su departamento a toda prisa, importándole poco si había quedado algo tirado en el suelo.

-"Hey no te molestes" –dijo Ranma poniéndose de pie y siguiendo a la joven con una caja en las manos.

Akane inmediatamente sacó las llaves y abrió la puerta sin prestarle atención al ojiazul que venía detrás de ella. Cerro la puerta y recargó su espalda en ella.

- "Espera preciosa, se te olvida ... "- la llamó pero sin terminar la frase.

-"¿Qué te ocurre Akane? Parece que viste un fantasma" – dijo Sayuri acercándose a su amiga y tomando las bolsas de sus manos para ponerlas sobre la mesa.

Akane se sentía intranquila, su corazón palpitaba muy rápido. No sabía porque pero experimentaba una extraña sensación. Y ahora más que aquella noche, sentía coraje consigo misma al sentirse así por un tipo como él.

Akane se sentó en el sofá sin responderle a su amiga. En esos momentos llamaron a la puerta. Akane volteó inmediatamente al ver como Sayuri abría.

-"¡Hola Ranma!" – saludó alegremente Sayuri – "¿En que te puedo ayudar?" – preguntó inocentemente. Mientras que Ranma sólo dirigió su vista a donde se encontraba Akane sentada.

Akane se levantó para encararlo, no le daría el placer de saber que ejercía algún efecto sobre ella.

-"¿Y ahora que quieres?" – dijo Akane agresivamente poniéndose frente a él para impedirle la entrada a su casa.

Sayuri se sorprendió al ver como Akane se dirigía a Ranma y más al saber que ellos todavía no se conocían. Al menos no personalmente, ya que tanto Sayuri como Ukyo le habían hablado a Ranma sobre su compañera de departamento.

Ranma sólo sonrió al ver a la joven de pelo azulado enojada de esa manera. Realmente era muy bella. A pesar de que aparentemente venía de ejercitarse y por lo tanto contrastaba con la imagen de aquella mujer en ese sexy vestido de noche que había conocido hace una semana, Akane se veía preciosa al natural. Tenia el pelo recogido en una coleta alta, usaba una playera deportiva pegada a su talle, así como unas mallas negras que la hacían resaltar su bien, muy bien curveada figura.

-"¿No me oyes¿Qué quieres?" -preguntó Akane incomodándose por la forma en que la observó de pies a cabeza.

-"Te ves muy linda enojada"

Pudo sonar como una de sus típicas frases de conquista, pero en esta ocasión, él dijo lo que realmente sintió en esos momentos. Sorprendiéndose a sí mismo. Y a la muchacha quien no se esperaba esa respuesta.

Al ver que la bella chica no había tomado bien el comentario. Inmediatamente puso frente a su cara una pequeña caja que Akane reconoció de inmediato. Era el pedido de Ukyo, una caja de píldoras anticonceptivas.

-"Se te olvidó esto" – le dijo Ranma con una sonrisa, al ver como desaparecía el enojo para dar paso a una cara llena de vergüenza que Akane no pudo disimular.

-"Por poco dejas tirados tus anticonceptivos Akane, deberías prestar más atención a algo tan importante ¿no crees?" – dijo con burla. Le causaba mucha gracia leer las expresiones de esa linda carita.

Akane observó la pequeña caja en manos de Ranma e inmediatamente se la arrebató para darse vuelta y caminar rumbo a su habitación, sintiéndose muy avergonzada con el chico, al grado de no poder responder a su burla. "_Ukyo... me las pagarás_" – era lo único que pensaba en esos momentos.

Sayuri estaba callada observando toda la situación. "_¿Qué fue todo eso?_" – se preguntaba la joven. Ver a una Akane agresiva no era normal. Al contrario de eso, ella siempre era muy agradable con todas las personas, en especial con sus vecinos. Todos en el edificio la apreciaban mucho, y así mismo la había descrito frente a Ranma ... como toda una dulzura. Y ahora frente al muchacho demostró lo contrario. Al igual que él. Si bien es cierto sabían que el joven era mujeriego, también se habían percatado que ni con ella, ni con Ukyo había intentado ligar. Ahora¿por qué ese comportamiento con Akane? ... "S_erá interesante averiguarlo_" pensó Sayuri.

Aún con la sonrisa en el rostro, Ranma se dirigió a la muchacha –"Disculpa Sayuri, pero tengo que retirarme" – dijo mientras salía por la puerta –"Ah ... y dile a Akane que fue un placer verla de nuevo" – y guiñó un ojo a Sayuri quien sólo se limitó a asentir con un movimiento de cabeza sonriendo de manera cómplice.

Y así Ranma salió del edificio con destino al gimnasio, sintiéndose extrañamente contento. El saber que su vecina es aquella joven que llamó su atención la otra noche, alegró su día, haciéndolo empezar con el pie derecho.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryoga se encontraba entrenando con un muchacho que obviamente no estaba a su nivel, ya que era visible cómo se tenía que contener para no mandarlo a volar, y eso Ranma lo notó. Rápidamente salió rumbo a los vestidores, si había alguien que podía pelear al mismo nivel que Ryoga, de echo superarlo, ese era Ranma Saotome.

-"Eso es todo Hikaru, déjamelo a mí" – dijo Ranma empezando a calentar para dar inicio al entrenamiento.

-"Buenos días nenita" – saludó Ryoga mientras bebía un poco de agua, esperando a que su amigo terminara su rutina de calentamiento.

-"Buen día puerquito" – respondió Ranma, luego de unos cuantos minutos se puso en posición de combate – "Prepárate Ryoga, allá voy!" – avisó Ranma, dando por comenzada otra de sus tantas peleas.

Al término de su enfrentamiento los dos jóvenes se encontraban un poco fatigados, pero con una sonrisa en sus rostros.

-"Cada día es más difícil vencerte, Ryoga" – habló Ranma mientras se secaba el sudor de la frente.

- "Así es Ranma, pero aún me falta mucho para alcanzarte amigo. Pero dime, hoy te noté un poco desconcentrado. ¿Ocurrió algo?" – preguntó Ryoga. Una de las cosas más importantes para Ranma son las artes marciales, así que cuando se trata de ellas, se exige demasiado a sí mismo, incluso en los entrenamientos, así que hoy Ryoga captó un poco distraído a su amigo.

-"¿A qué te refieres Ryoga?" –comentó Ranma con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-"¡oh oh! Conozco esa sonrisa" – dijo Ryoga aproximándose a su amigo.

-"Te cuento en la comida. Con este ejercicio se me ha abierto el apetito" – y ambos jóvenes se dirigieron a las duchas, para después mudarse de ropa.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-"¿Así que ya conociste a Akane?" – preguntó Ryoga mientras comía un suculento okonomiyaki

-"Si, de echo la conocí la noche de la aburrida cena de caridad¿recuerdas que te comenté que Shampoo me pidió que la acompañara?"

-"Sí, algo mencionaste al respecto"

-"Pues ahí la vi por primera vez ... No sabes Ryoga, lucía espectacular" – dijo Ranma con una pícara mirada –"Es realmente muy bella, deja que la conozcas y verás"

-"Eso, las chicas ya lo habían comentado"

-"Sí, pero se quedan cortas al describirla. Aunque eso sí¡tiene un carácter! Que para qué te cuento amigo" – rió Ranma al recordar el comportamiento de Akane –"El par de ocasiones que he hablado con ella, se ha dedicado a insultarme jeje"

-"No lo creo" – declaró Ryoga observando a su amigo, éste sólo asintió con la cabeza confirmando lo que decía – "Pues ¿qué le habrás echo?" – sonrió Ryoga.

-"Nada, nada" –negó mientras levantaba las manos –"al menos no por ahora" – y guiñó un ojo.

-"Amigo ... estás loco" – dijo Ryoga poniendo una mano en el hombro de Ranma. Pidieron otra deliciosa pizza japonesa para saciar su voraz apetito. – "Por cierto¿a qué hora quedamos con las chicas?" – preguntó Ryoga recordando la cita de esta noche.

-"¿A qué te refieres?" – cuestionó un desconcertado Ranma.

-"¿Recuerdas que ayer quedamos con Ukyo que iríamos a tomar unas cervezas?"

En el rostro de Ranma se dibujó una sincera sonrisa – "Lo había olvidado por completo" – no negó lo obvio.

-"¿Crees que irá Akane? Por lo que me dijiste al parecer no le agradas mucho" – dijo Ryoga divertido por la idea de que a alguna mujer le disguste Ranma.

-"¿Pero que dices Ryoga?, claro que le agrado, sólo que aún no me conoce bien" - se justificó Ranma.

-"Pues si no le agradas ahora, ya que te conozca, te odiará jajaja, eso tenlo por seguro" – y sacó la lengua burlándose de su amigo.

-"Como sigas diciendo estupideces te arruino la noche con Ukyo cerdito" – amenazó alegre Ranma a un Ryoga que cesó de reírse para dar paso a un color carmín en sus mejillas -"jajaja Ryoga, no tienes remedio amigo" – dijo Ranma empezando a comer su recién llegada orden de okonomiyaki.

Regresaron al gimnasio pues tenían algunos asuntos que resolver. Las horas transcurrieron rápidamente para este par ya que fue una tarde bastante ocupada.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-"¿Cómo que no vendrá con nosotros?" – cuestionó Ukyo incrédula.

-"Eso es lo que me dijo. Está encerrada en su habitación y dice que no le apetece acompañarnos" – explicó Sayuri – "De seguro es por el encuentro que tuvo con Ranma en la mañana, te digo que fue muy extraño. Al parecer ellos ya se conocían de antes y Akane no me ha querido decir nada".

-"Ahh no, esto no se queda así" – afirmó Ukyo dirigiéndose al dormitorio de Akane –"¿Akane puedo entrar?" – dijo dando unos golpes a la puerta.

Akane se removió en su asiento preparándose para el sermón de Ukyo, ya que estaba segura de lo que quería hablarle. Hacía unos momentos vino Sayuri para preguntar que usaría esta noche para ir a bailar, y se quedó muy afectada al saber que Akane no las acompañaría y aunque pidió alguna justificación, ella simplemente se negó. Ahora era lógico que Ukyo viniera por las explicaciones que no le dio a su amiga.

-"Pasa Ukyo" – dijo Akane resignada –"¿En que te puedo ayudar?" – preguntó haciéndose la despistada.

-"No te hagas Akane, que bien sabes a qué vengo" – dijo Ukyo observando a Akane, Sayuri también entró a la habitación con la curiosidad al límite. Sabía que esa actitud de Akane estaba relacionada con el encuentro con Ranma, ya que desde el momento en que entró en su habitación, no había salido de ella.

Akane suspiró hondo encarando a sus amigas -"Ya le dije a Sayuri que no me apetece salir esta noche, así que discúlpenme y diviértanse por mi ¿si?" –dijo no muy convencida, sabiendo que con ese comentario no la dejarían tranquila.

-"De eso nada Akane, ya habíamos planeado salir hoy¿recuerdas? Así que no nos dejarás botadas por un simple capricho" – dijo Ukyo intentando parecer severa, aunque no lográndolo del todo –"De modo que si no quieres ir con nosotras, al menos tienes que darnos una buena razón"- advirtió Ukyo esperando que su amiga explicara su extraño comportamiento.

-"Ya les dije que no tengo ganas, eso es todo. Además ya salimos ayer, no veo porque ..."

-"No pongas esa excusa Akane, nunca antes te habías rehusado a ir de fiesta con nosotras" – interrumpió Sayuri, mientras Akane trataba de idear otro pretexto – "Además hoy es importante, porque es la cita de Ukyo ¿recuerdas?"

Ukyo puso cara de circunstancia pero no negó lo dicho por Sayuri, sino por el contrario lo confirmó – "Así es Akane, dijiste que estabas esperando para conocer a Ryoga ¿no? Pues hoy es el momento¿o es que acaso el motivo por el que no quieres ir es Ranma?" – al oír eso Akane dio un respingo y fue ahí donde Ukyo se dio cuenta de que las sospechas de Sayuri eran correctas.

-"Vaya... con que es eso" – dijo Ukyo con una sonrisa traviesa – "¿A que es muy guapo nuestro vecino?" – preguntó con malicia, tratando de averiguar algo.

-"¿Pero de qué hablas?" – dijo Akane poniéndose de pie y empezando a buscar "algo" en el cajón de su mesita de noche – "No sé a que ha venido tu comentario Ukyo".

-"Dime¿de dónde se conocen?" – dijo sentándose en la amplia cama, seguida por Sayuri que ya estaba emocionada. Se hallaba segura que Akane confesaría tarde o temprano, y más conociendo lo persuasiva que podía llegar a ser Ukyo.

-"..."

-"¿Akane? Podemos estar aquí toda la noche, por mi no hay problema. ¿Qué dices Sayuri?" – preguntó Ukyo.

-"Oh no, claro que no, solamente le hablo a Takeshi para informarle que se cancela la salida. Al parecer esto es más importante" – dijo Sayuri tomando el teléfono de la habitación de Akane y empezando a teclear un número.

Akane inmediatamente se lo arrebató de las manos. Debía hacer algo, ya sabía que sus amigas no pararían de cuestionarle. Y lo peor es que ni ella misma sabía cómo explicar la sensación que experimentaba.

"Vaale, no es para tanto" – dijo Akane rindiéndose ante sus amigas – "Las acompañaré..." – en ese momento Sayuri sonrió emocionada –"pero quiero que dejen de hacerse ideas en su cabeza ¿ok? A mi no me pasa nada con respecto a Ranma".

-"Nadie dijo lo contrario Akane" – dijo Ukyo intentando hacer confesar a su amiga que en esos momentos optó por su mejor salida, dirigirse a tomar un baño.

-"Te lo dije Ukyo" – afirmó Sayuri – "Akane está un poco extraña" – comentó una vez que Akane salió de la habitación.

-"Descuida Sayuri, tenemos toda la noche para descubrir de qué se trata" – declaró Ukyo pensativa – "Ahora es tiempo de terminar de arreglarnos"

-"¡Si!" – dijo Sayuri levantándose de la cama – "Ukyo ¿me prestas tus zapatos cafés? Es que quiero usar..." – Y así se dirigieron a sus respectivas habitaciones a prepararse para esa noche, mientras que Akane no dejaba de darle vueltas al asunto debajo del agua de la regadera. -"No tiene porqué afectarme" – se repetía una y otra vez mientras en su mente no dejaba de ver esos profundos ojos azul mar.

Fin Capitulo 4

Aquí estoy una vez más, en realidad espero que les guste lo que estoy escribiendo, porque aqui entre nos, yo lo estoy disfrutando mucho, y tambien me divierto conforme una idea se me forma en la cabeza. ¿Cómo que Akane ya se está empezando a sentir extraña respecto a Ranma, no creen?? jeje

Besos y hasta la próxima...Espero Reviews


End file.
